


Stay with me, Neighbor!

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Inner Demons, M/M, longass story about these two finally getting together, mr P being cute and hot, please help me if ya find grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language!, the thing aka shadow man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: Nicky and his neighbor are finally getting along...but will the dark past let them to be happy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky's point of view, since the book is written this way as well....and I started it, like this...  
> it doesn't mean, that I'll not change the view in upcoming fanfics :P

\- - PROLOGUE - -

I seriously thought that Mr Peterson is going to be my biggest enemy, my nemesis, even a bigger fear, than the shadow man, who keeps visiting me in my dreams, and always makes me to spend the rest of the night awake. I was a stubborn kid, and I am, still, I mean, I am stubborn. After obvious signs of keeping the secret, and not wanting me to find out the truth, I finally got to my neighbor’s basement, and discovered, what really happened, and what I really saw.  
There were things I didn’t expect. There were things, that I was overthingking (I still do that) and there were things, that I just couldn’t understand, as a kid. But here I am now.  
He was broken, and he told me everything. The shadow man still visits him, and not only in his dreams.  
He is still scared. More scared, than I ever was.

He doesn’t talk much. Me neither. We started it again, as enemies. I kept breaking into his house, to find out his secret, and after I found it out…I felt so empty. I felt regret. He’s had a good reason for the things he did.  


He actually said sorry, when he fell to his knees, and started crying, about two months, and a few weeks ago. He just…did that. in front of his own house, when he was about to kick me out. He played the role of the grumpy neighbor, but…at that moment, he broke. I just stood in front of him, looked down at him, and….and all I could say, was „this is fine, Mr Peterson”. He looked up to me, with tears in his eyes, and for the first time, his look wasn’t scary for me.

He doesn’t talk much.  
Me neither.  


Last time we sat in front of his house, on those two stairs, which lead to his front door, we sat for ten minutes without saying a word. It was a beautiful sunset, two months and exactly three weeks since I saw him crying. Something’s changed in the both of us. I think…I think, he doesn’t hate me anymore. Or…he never did. I don’t hate him. I’m sitting here with him, together.  


I put my head on his shoulder for no reason. He let me do it.  
Another ten minutes passed, and so did five cars on the road. When the fifth car rushed from the right side to the left, (I’m pretty sure, they drove faster than they should) he told me, that he doesn’t want that kind of relationship between us, that’s had before.  
He doesn’t want any kind of relationship, that he’s experienced before. He wants something,that never hurt him before. Having a wife, a son, and a so called „good ol’ friend” did. When I replied with „then how should we be?” he slowly turned, and looked at me with those charming green eyes. I was looking for an answer, and so did he. I don’t know, if I got the correct answer that day, or not, but I kept decoding everything, that’s happened between us after that.  
I took the courage, and hugged him, for the very first time. He didn’t mind it, and that was the moment I actually realized, I wouldn’t mind, if maybe…something more happened between happened us, than being neighbors, and…friends.

**\- CHAPTER 1 -**  
I worry about a ton of things, and I used to worry about friendship and relationships, but not anymore. I was alone until now. Maybe I was already alone, when I lived with my parents, in this house, where I currently live. 

After that day, we did everything, like we did before. As normal neighbors.  
I watched him, while gardening, once he made cookies, and he gave one to me (okay, he DID put sleeping pills into that one, but he exactly knows, that I have insomnia) I also watched him, while exercising in the middle of the street, and he even invited me to watch the stars from his roof (yes, yes, I indeed broke in that day, and he indeed caught me, while I was putting a party hat on one of his mannequins, but who doesn’t do that?)…

As time passed until now, I realized, he doesn’t mind my small break-ins, like he did before. We still do this kinda hide-and-seek thing, but…not as we used to. (plus, I have a good reason every time I break in, I’m not that kinda guy, really. It’s easier this way, to be with someone, at least, for me, than asking them to be with you. Words can ruin everything…)

 

One day, he actually invited me, to watch his favorite series together (damn, always the same theme song, for more than 10 seasons….but he likes it.) We sat next to each other on the couch, and stared at the television. Five minutes into the series, and I was about to fall asleep. I know, it’s a rude thing to do, when you’re a visitor, so I had to find something, to focus on. After taking a small look at the room (from the paintings on the wall, to the flower pot) I had to find something else, to think about. There was still 30 minutes from that show…damn.  


I just suddenly got the scene in mind, when we sat in front of his house. He let me to put my head on his shoulder, I wonder, if that’s still a thing? I tried, deep inside, I was prepared, that I’ll be kicked out or even worse, misunderstood.  
Nope, that’s still a thing. I know, that he noticed it, he’s not that deeply into this tv program, to not know, what’s happening around him. I broke in so many times, because I thought he won’t chase me, while his series is on, but yeah, he did.  


As I looked down, and analyzed the carpet, which was under the couch, I noticed, that I’m sitting close to him.  
Like…real close.  
Not only our knees and legs are touching, (it’s a pretty big couch, so I have space on the right, it’s not that….) but our hands are just next to each other. I really don’t mind it, I just noticed…  
The show was still going, when he looked down at me. I looked up at him.  
I sat back to my normal position, I was a bit anxious, if he minds it now, or not.  
-Sorry…  
-It’s nothing.  
I didn’t exactly know, what he meant by that, and neither did he, so he added:  
-I actually…don’t mind it.  


While saying that, he was looking at the tv. I left my eyes on him, after a little time, he noticed that.(is there anything he doesn’t notice? I don’t think so)  
I think, it was obvious to him by now, that I don’t care about this series, and I just want to be polite. Kind of.  
-Do you want to have dinner already?  
It was kind of early, but anything’s better than the tv. But surprisingly…I couldn’t answer that. We kept staring into each other’s eyes, and even I wasn’t sure anymore, if I’m confused and anxious, or…it was something else. It was never easy, to break free from his stare. Not that I wanted to do it this time…  
-I…I know, others might have told you many times, but…you have beautiful eyes.-I immediately covered my mouth, what kind of not-manly sentence did I just say?! I was really prepared, to be kicked out. Maybe it would be better….but no, he just kept looking into my eyes. And…still. He was actually searching for words.  
-Stop talking in rhymes!...-he said with a half smile, letting me know, that he’s not really angry at me, and when he realized, he just made this sentence worse, he broke the stare, and looked in front of him.  


I started to laugh. As I remember, also the laugh itself wasn’t very manly at all, because it was my „anxiety laugh”. This always comes out in stressful, „what to do?!” situations, and I just can’t control it. My normal voice came back, when he started laughing too. He started with that maniac laugh, that I knew so well, but then he just…normally laughed. We both did, and I also prepared myself, to be kicked out through the closed window in seconds.  
Instead of that, he turned back to me.  


I noticed, that his right hand was on my left hand. I mean…he was actually holding it, there’s no way, that it could be an accident. When he saw, what I saw, he quickly let it go, and made that „hm” voice, he always did, when he was confused about something.  
He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, and looked away to nowhere, letting a half-smile to be seen.  
That was the moment, when I really wanted to grab him, and pull close to me. He was…just adorable. He just opened his heart after months of trying, and I never ever thought, that this grumpy man will ever smile at me, like this. And here we go: he is friendly to me, and maybe a tiny bit more than friendly…  


That’s what I never wanted to ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought that Mr Peterson is going to be my biggest enemy, my nemesis, even a bigger fear, than the shadow man, who keeps visiting me in my dreams, and always makes me to spend the rest of the night awake. I was a stubborn kid, and I am, still, I mean, I am stubborn. After obvious signs of keeping the secret, and not wanting me to find out the truth, I finally got to my neighbor’s basement, and discovered, what really happened, and what I really saw.  
> There were things I didn’t expect. There were things, that I was overthingking (I still do that) and there were things, that I just couldn’t understand, as a kid. But here I am now.  
> He was broken, and he told me everything. The shadow man still visits him, and not only in his dreams.  
> He is still scared. More scared, than I ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky's point of view, since the book is written this way as well....and I started it, like this...  
> it doesn't mean, that I'll not change the view in upcoming fanfics :P
> 
> \- × ¤ × -

I didn't want to ruin this friendship, that I build up in months. But at that moment, I just wanted to kiss him. At least, on the cheek, I just…or it was just me, who misunderstood this obvious sign?  


By the time I got to the end of this thought, I realized, that I just put my hand on his face, and turned him to my direction, to look into my eyes again. I felt a sweatdrop rolling down on my face, reaching my neck. I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. He looked at me, not surprised, rather curious, if I’m gonna take that step, or not. I did the overthinking again. This is a bad habit, that I should really drop away already, but from time to time, it keeps coming back, like that shadow figure I see sometimes, reaching for me in the dark-  


He suddenly grabbed my waist, and with this move, he pulled me closer. I put my hand on his shoulder. Our noses touched, I felt that my face is turning red.  


-What do you want, Nicky?-he asked with a calm voice. I would’ve been scared, because back then I thought, this is his serial killer voice. But not now.  


-I think, you know it.-I replied, and I said this, because I couldn’t say anything more. I was actually afraid by now, that he’ll kick me out on his closed window, and damn, I totally deserve it.  


Things happened so fast, after I finished this sentence. He came even closer, and gave me a kiss. On my mouth. This was the thing I wanted, yet the thing I least expected. We were, like this for a moment, then I bursted out in laughter.  


-S-sorry…-I hugged him, and felt that he was a bit shaking-it’s…your moustache, it tickles me!  


I didn’t even think it through. But that funny, yet perfect moustache he has…it tickles. A lot.  


We were back at the position, we had before the kiss. It wasn’t a question, that we will try it again.  


For second try, I still felt that tickling feeling, but now I could deal with it. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. I don’t know, how long did it last, but after some time, I held his face, because I didn’t want it to end. Not yet.  


We slowly laid down on the couch, still kissing. There was a moment of surprise, when we let go. I wanted to ask, if it’s even okay for him, but man, words can ruin the moment. He was above me, looking into my eyes. I honestly didn’t know, what to do now. I’m probably not as experienced in love situations, as him.  
He gently kissed my neck, and started going below. The next I actually noticed was that, he pulled up my shirt, and he was already giving gentle kisses on my belly. It was still a bit ticklish, but all that caused, was a little giggle from me.  


Before reaching my crotch, he looked up to my eyes. I swear, these looks are getting deeper and deeper. His eyes asked, what I just wanted to ask a few minutes ago: „is it okay for you?” I nodded a bit, without even saying a word. He put his right hand on my crotch, waited for a moment, then started to move it. I felt that my already-red face is turning into a new and even more intensive color of red, my breathing just got faster, and I even had to look away. I looked up to the ceiling, and I just noticed now, that there’s a box of milk on the little lamp, swinging a bit, probably the glue keeps it up there, that we still threw at each other a couple of weeks ago. And now, here we are. Only the flickering light of the tv lit the room. I held onto the couch, and when I looked back at him, I saw a little smirk on his face. He let me go, and I just noticed now, why was I feeling so excited. He turned me on, so badly, there was no going back from now on. He leaned over me a bit, and was about to unzip my pants, finally. I just noticed that he was breathing faster too, and was probably as excited, as me. The flickering light finally let me see the obvious signs of that, and at this moment, I wasn’t sure, if I’m dreaming all of this, or not, but if so, I didn’t want to wake up. 

Not yet.  


He put his hand on my zip, and then…he stopped.  


He looked at me with big and sad eyes, scared me under a milisecond. He was getting back, at the worst moment..  


-Nicky…I…I can’t do that. Not here. Not…not in this house…  


I let out a tiny sigh, he was still himself, false alarm. It was so hard to deal with my excitement, but I tried to act normal.  


-I…it’s fine. Come to my house then! You need a little change. You can spend the night there, with me.  


It was an obvious call from me, I didn’t want him to come back after whatever happens, and think about, how guilty he his, for maybe cheating. He is not, but I know he’d think this.  


I closed my legs, jumped up from the couch, and grabbed his hand, before he could change his mind. I knew the way out of the room, I knew the way so well, how wouldn’t I?..I spent the half of my time in this house, since I moved back here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought that Mr Peterson is going to be my biggest enemy, my nemesis, even a bigger fear, than the shadow man, who keeps visiting me in my dreams, and always makes me to spend the rest of the night awake. I was a stubborn kid, and I am, still, I mean, I am stubborn. After obvious signs of keeping the secret, and not wanting me to find out the truth, I finally got to my neighbor’s basement, and discovered, what really happened, and what I really saw.  
> There were things I didn’t expect. There were things, that I was overthingking (I still do that) and there were things, that I just couldn’t understand, as a kid. But here I am now.  
> He was broken, and he told me everything. The shadow man still visits him, and not only in his dreams.  
> He is still scared. More scared, than I ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky's point of view, since the book is written this way as well....and I started it, like this...  
> it doesn't mean, that I'll not change the view in upcoming fanfics :P
> 
> \- × ¤ × -

We were both a bit anxious, when we got into my house. I left only one light on in my main room, since I was never at home.

-Do you want something before…getting to bed?...some milk, or?.... 

I just realized that I have nothing else to offer, than a glass of milk, and some apple from the fridge. 

-It’s the milk you stole from me a week ago, isn’t it?-he was actually joking, which was a very good sign- I know, it was, Nicholas. It expired two weeks ago, so I don’t mind it. It was unnecessary to ask, why does he keep expired milk in his fridge, because I’m doing the same. It’s a normal thing here. 

We went upstairs, where my new bedroom is. I just realized, I haven’t slept in this bed, since moving in. I spent all my time „visiting” this dear man, and when I was kicked out in the middle of the night, I dragged myself back to my house, and always slept on the couch. And…that’s it. 

We stood at the door for a while. I was still so excited about the night, but something, a strange feeling told me that I shouldn’t urge things. I looked at Mr Peterson, who I still wasn’t brave enough to call Theodore, not even after this…thing that just happened between us. Or, started. 

He was looking straight at my bed, and he was obviously thinking about something. 

-This used to be our storage room. I made it to my bedroom, because…it was bright. 

It indeed was, but the real reason behind it was something different. I didn’t want things to be the same way, before I moved out from here. He just let out a little „hm”. I was waiting for something else in response. When I wanted to move my left hand, I realized, that he was holding it. We were actually holding hands all along. He saw that I see it, because I looked there, like a five year old, who can’t control himself, and has to look everywhere to see things. He didn’t let it go. I gently held it back. 

-Nicky…-he still didn’t look at me-I…I know, things just started, but…would it be okay, if…if we just…slept?... 

It’s not that he didn’t want it to happen. I just knew, that this cheating thing was on his mind, since we left his house. 

-Of course. 

-Sorry for… 

For turning me on? Oh, you don’t have to say sorry. Now that I know, I’m not an idiot for feeling things, like this for him, and he feels hopefully the same…there is nothing to apologize about. 

-This is fine.-I gave a kiss to his right cheek-But I’m afraid, I can’t give you fitting clothes for the night. 

-My bad habit is that…I sleep almost fully dressed up. I don’t really have clothes for bed, so I think I can deal with it. 

I just remembered that time from my childhood, when he came after me. We saw each other in the candle-light, and I saw that he was fully dressed, at 2 am. Things like this just burn into your memory… 

After this talk, I didn’t waste my time to search my own nightclothes in one of the boxes I still didn’t unpack. I left my shirt and pants on, and got to bed. He took his blue vest off, unbuttoned a few MORE buttons on his shirt, and got next to me. We sat next to each other for a little time, waiting for the other, to do something, before we get to sleep. I already knew that I won’t sleep tonight, because I got way too excited, and it was still going on a bit, and…because I never sleep for more than two hours anyway. We looked at each other, then I broke the silence. 

-Good night,….-I didn’t know, how to finish it. Theodore??Mr Peterson? I have something to think about for the rest of the night. 

-Nighty night, darling.-he gave me a little kiss, and my face turned red again. It’s a thing. We are a thing. Kind of. 

I was lying back, and pretended the sleep. He was still sitting next to me, I saw it with one opened eye. He let out a sigh, and slowly started to take off his gloves. I realized, I never saw him without the gloves. Maybe, when I was a kid, but not in this past few months. What is he hiding under that? If he does. There was no light in the room, but the moonlight. It was a clear night, with stars and bright moon. He put his gloves somewhere right, then stopped for a moment. In that moment, all I saw was some scars, and I wasn’t even sure, if the lack of light is playing with my eyes, or those scars are really scars. He laid next to me, putting his right hand around me. I turned to his direction as well, hugging him. His body was very warm, almost, like when you have fever, but I just knew that he is perfectly fine. At least…his body is. 

We stayed like this, as I found it out later, he was pretending to sleep as well. Now I had the time to think about everything, that happened tonight. My heart was racing, and I was still kind of excited, I just hoped, he will not notice anything from these obvious signs. He was hugging me, like a bear, firmly, yet soft. My mouth was so close to his, I wanted to kiss him so badly, again and again. But I wanted him to sleep. To not think about…things. 

I slowly turned to my back, because I felt my heart running, and there’s no way he couldn’t feel that too. It was very hot in the room, at least for me. I put my hands up on my pillow, above me, and let out a small sigh. I looked at…Theodore. He was…sleeping…like a baby. Calm, slow breathing, like he’s totally fine, isn’t chased by inner demons, like I am sometimes. I am sleeping next to a man, who actually wanted to kick me out of his house yet a couple of weeks ago. I got lost in thoughts, both about his body and him in general. He was obviously stronger than me, and probably more attractive in everyone’s eyes, than me. I don’t blame anyone, who ever fell in love with him, or just liked him. I just wanna kiss his face, his chest- The thoughts came to an end, when he moved a little bit. It just burned into me, that when he moves, I get a little bit scared. I tried to clear my mind, and looking up to the tedious ceiling. A couple of sweatdrops on my red face. 

-Nicky, please stop thinking. It’s very loud. –he just confirmed my thought about that he hears, what I am thinking. Now I’m pretty sure, he does. 

-Sorry…did I wake you up with that? 

-No…actually no. –a minute of silence. There was no way, I could say anything, so he kept going on- I…I don’t sleep at night. I keep staring at the ceiling, like…you do. 

-Heh, well….-I started to fix my fixed hair in anxiety- I’m not that kind of night-sleeper either. 

Words. ruin. everything. -What do you do then? 

-I….I used to pick locks…. 

-I just knew. 

-I said, „I used to”. Now I- 

-Now you?

I looked at him, and he smirked. He thought of something bad, I felt from this question. I looked up again, and back to him. Should I be honest? 

-I…I try not to let that shadow figure to my house. After all that…he still visits me sometimes. 

The smirk disappeared from his face lightning fast. He got serious, I regretted this honest sentence immediately. 

-It…visits you too? 

-It does. That’s why I didn’t want to stay alone tonight. That’s why I invited myself to your house….. 

We looked into each other’s eyes. I still tried to think about the damn big nothing. I was afraid of that, he will find out that I’m worried about him. A lot. Too much. 

He slowly moved closer, and leaned over me again. I pulled him closer, and closer. He whispered into my ear, like we weren’t absolutely alone. 

-You think I’m getting back to it, don’t you, Nicky? Getting back to…not being myself, again?....I learned, what this kind of look means. I’ve had three weeks and four days to learn it. 

He is damn smart. He knows everything. He could end my life with one word. 

But I do know, what he’s thinking. I whisper back to him. 

-She wants you to be happy. They don’t want to hurt you. Not anymore. 

This one gets him, I know. All I risked now, was this well going night. 

We stayed, like this for a while. Then he sat in front of me. I was still surprised about this. He exactly knows, that I’m afraid of that, he’s getting back to the condition, when he’s just…not himself. When his past, and thoughts are about to grab him into the darkness, which was closed deep inside his mind, closed, but not destroyed. It’s still there. Like…for me. I’m still getting scared, when I see that he moves towards me. I still have weird dreams about the basement. And that dream….I see him in a small house, locked in a room, and the shadow is on the other side…knocking, angrier and angrier…And he’s crying. He sees me, but then turns away. And I can’t get in. Do I really want to?... 

-I should go home, Nicky.-he pulls me out of the river of thoughts.-It’s the same as home... 

-Don’t!....-I put my hand on his shoulder, and I just saw a teardop on his face. He looked away. 

-I will. –he’s about to get up, and I know I just can’t hold him back. I’m not strong enough to do that. 

-Stay….Please…

-Don’t you understand?! I don’t want to hurt you!.....not again….. 

With that sentence, he closed my bedroom door, and left. 

He never hurt me. He never did. Not even, when he closed me to his basement, because he was more afraid, than I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought that Mr Peterson is going to be my biggest enemy, my nemesis, even a bigger fear, than the shadow man, who keeps visiting me in my dreams, and always makes me to spend the rest of the night awake. I was a stubborn kid, and I am, still, I mean, I am stubborn. After obvious signs of keeping the secret, and not wanting me to find out the truth, I finally got to my neighbor’s basement, and discovered, what really happened, and what I really saw.  
> There were things I didn’t expect. There were things, that I was overthingking (I still do that) and there were things, that I just couldn’t understand, as a kid. But here I am now.  
> He was broken, and he told me everything. The shadow man still visits him, and not only in his dreams.  
> He is still scared. More scared, than I ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky's point of view, since the book is written this way as well....and I started it, like this...  
> it doesn't mean, that I'll not change the view in upcoming fanfics :P
> 
>  
> 
> also, how the f does the 'enter' work on this site, damn ;; this is my first upload, I apologize for the buncha text together.
> 
> \- × ¤ × -

After spending a whole night awake, watching every move of him, the sun finally got up.

 It’s a thing, that I usually do, watching him from my house, and not sleeping. There’s nothing new about it. But this time, the feelings were different. I was afraid of that, he might do something stupid…

 Luckily, he didn’t. When I got out, and put my trash to the trashcan, (for the third time since yesterday, what a good excuse to go out) I saw him walking to the back of his yard.

Normally, I take this advance, and rush into his house, but I got after him this time.

I caught up with him halfway to his backyard.

 

-Theodore…….-I waited, until he turns around. I wanted to see his face, his reaction to this.

-…yes, Nicky?-he asked, like we called each other, like this for ages.

-How are you today?

He was looking for words.

-Kind of sad. We have unfinished business, Nicholas.

At the first few minutes, I didn’t even know, what he meant by that. A ton of things happened yesterday, which one is…the…unfinished…..oh.

-I give you one minute. After this, I’ll search you, and since it’s my house, you just know, that I’ll find you.

I smiled, turned around, and immediately jumped in the closest window, which I broke two days ago(sorry about that). We didn’t stop this chasing thing. We weren’t enemies anymore, hopefully I could call ourselves „friends” until yesterday, and we still did that. I got into his house for a reason, and he kept coming after me-since it was his house. If we stopped doing this, we’d have been so bored…..

 

 I was making my way to the elevator shaft, when he suddenly jumped in front of me.

-How?!....

He caught me, and held, and didn’t let go.

-That was easy.

-You got so fast since last time.

-Oh, yes. I AM fast. –he pulled me closer, and gave a kiss to my neck. This is my favorite thing since yesterday. He pushed me towards the nearest wall, and blocked all possible exits. Not that I really wanted to get away from him…

-You were right…..You HAVE TO BE  right.

I found it better, if I don’t ask, what I was right about. I was right about something, that’s a fact, and that’s a good feeling. Talking about good feelings, I didn’t exactly know, what will happen, but my body did..

 

 We kissed, then we kissed again, and again, and again. Each time, even more passionate. None of us said a word, I hugged his neck, and pulled him to my mouth, and didn’t want to let him go. He finally unzipped my pants, and kind of freed me from them; he lifted my legs up from the ground. He was wearing gloves again, but honestly, I didn’t care.

 -Just a moment, Nicky…-he was working on something else down there, he kissed me again, and then pushed me strongly against the wall. With that push, I felt something down there. Something, that really hurt. That was it. Finally. I am not the type, but I accidentaly let out a moan, which was followed by a few more. We looked at each other, I saw that he got even more excited because of this. He didn’t stop for a minute, he kept pushing me back and forward, each time I hit the wall, it hurt a bit more, but I didn’t care. We breathed faster and faster, my heart was about to jump out through my throat, I was sweating, but everything felt good now. It hurt a lot, but it also felt good. I was holding back a scream, and he exactly knew that.

-You…you can scream…nobody else is here……….hopefully.

Suddenly I just got in mind, what I was right about. Hopefully.

 

 I don’t know, how much time has passed, but he didn’t get tired for a second. He kept pushing me, pushing _it_ to me, I held back that scream, and kept moaning..and held him close to me, I didn’t want to let him go, not yet.

When I was just wondering about, which of us is more excited, I’ve got the answer. He obviously stopped for a minute, holding me with his strong arms, looking down. I also looked down, then we both looked at each other.

-Well, Nicky…that isn’t glue.-he sure had that kind of humour, that even I couldn’t understand, as a kid. But now I’m getting used to it.

-I’m honestly not sure until now, that you have glue in those jars….

-I do…-he just got back into me, and he was searching something down there with his right hand.

Not to mention, he found it, I mean, he found me. He started working on me, slower, and he got faster with every move. I already was so close, to be honest, it didn’t take long time to him, to get me to the top. In the end of it, he also let out a moan, mixed with a sigh.

 

-Please, next time take off your gloves, sir.

-Do you want „next time”?

-That’s not even a questi-

He slowly put me down, and we looked at ourselves. We definitely need a bath after this. I didn’t even have to say it, he read it from my mind.

-Do you remember the first time, you followed me to the bathroom?

-Yes, I was wondering, why are you bathing with your clothes on.

-Why not?

I couldn’t tell any reason, why not. I put my pants back on, and I remember, I was about to say something, but at the next moment, I found myself in the front door, with a playful voice behind me:

-I am counting on you tonight. I’ll make food, you just have to bring the milk!-and the door just closed behind me. I hurried back to my house, and I was certain, that I have to solve the bathing all alone, but indeed, something just started between us.

Finally.

 


End file.
